Consumer's Choice and Broadband Deployment Act
S. 2686: Communications, Consumer's Choice, and Broadband Deployment Act of 2006 is a piece of Senate legislation proposed to amend several existing telecommunications and digital media laws. Current language of the bill calls for an "Internet Bill of Rights," which ascribe nine rights of Internet users. "Internet Bill of Rights" Current language of the legislation proposes the following (9) "rights" of Internet users. To... #Access and post any lawful content of that subscriber’s choosing; #Access any web page of that subscriber’s choosing; #Access and run any voice application, software, or service of that subscriber’s choosing; #Access and run any video application, software, or service of that subscriber’s choosing; #Access and run any email application, software, or service of that subscriber’s choosing; #Access and run any search engine of that subscriber’s choosing; #Access and run any other application, software, or service of that subscriber’s choosing; #Connect any legal device of that subscriber’s choosing to the Internet access equipment of that subscriber, if such device does not harm the network of the Internet service provider; and #Receive clear and conspicuous information,in plain language, about the estimated speeds, capabilities, limitations, and pricing of any Internet service offered to the public. Summary The following summary was written by Public Knowledgehttp://www.publicknowledge.org/node/343 The Communications, Consumer’s Choice, and Broadband Deployment Act of 2006 directs the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to reduce the cost of calling home for U.S. military personnel stationed outside the United States in support of military operations, training exercises, or other approved purposes. Amends the Digital Television Transition and Public Safety Act of 2005 to direct the Assistant Secretary of Commerce for Communications and Information to allocate a portion of the funds available under such Act for: (1) making interoperable communications system equipment grants for equipment that can utilize reallocated public safety spectrum; and (2) establishing and implementing a strategic technology reserves initiative. Internet and Universal Service Act of 2006 — Requires each communications service provider to contribute to support universal service (the provision of communications service in rural, insular, and high-cost areas). Outlines requirements for distribution of universal service support to eligible communications carriers. Establishes a Broadband for Unserved Areas Account. Video Competition and Savings for Consumers Act of 2006 — Amends the Communications Act of 1934 to provide regulatory and franchising requirements for video services and video service providers similar to those currently applicable to cable communications operators. Requires the provision of channels for public, educational, and governmental use. Prohibits the denial of video service access because of income, race, or religion. Video Content Act — Sports Freedom Act of 2006 — Prohibits multichannel video programming distributors (MVPDs) from engaging in unfair or deceptive acts or practices to hinder or prevent other MVPDs from providing such programming or satellite broadcast programming to consumers. Digital Content Protection Act of 2006 — Directs the FCC to implement its Report and Order in the matters of: (1) Digital Broadcast Content Protection; and (2) Digital Output Protection Technology and Recording Method Certifications. Authorizes the FCC to promulgate regulations governing the indiscriminate redistribution of audio content with respect to digital and satellite radio broadcasts. Requires the FCC to establish the Digital Audio Review Board. Community Broadband Act — Amends the Telecommunications Act of 1996 to prohibit any state or local government statute, regulation, or other legal requirement from prohibiting any public provider from providing, to any person or any public or private entity, advanced communications capability or any service that utilizes the advanced communications capability provided by such provider. Provides safeguards, including that a public provider may not provide advanced communications capability to the public unless the provision of such capability by that public provider is subject to the same laws and regulations that would apply if the advanced communications capability were being provided by a nongovernmental entity. Wireless Innovation Act of 2006 or WIN Act of 2006 — Makes eligible television spectrum available for wireless use. Outlines consumer education requirements for analog television receivers, as well as requirements to reduce the government cost of the converter box program. Outlines requirements for: #The protection of children with respect to the video transmission of child pornography #The free flow of information over the Internet External Links *A May 2006 draft of the legislation (pdf) *Deployment Analysis of the legislation from the Benton Foundation Category:Regulation